The Given Institute proposes to offer short intensive workshops emphasizing actual laboratory experience in rapidly moving areas of cancer research. The courses proposed are designed for investigators who wish to acquire competence in a specific new technique to advance their ongoing research. Such individuals are already sufficiently trained and motivated to learn relevant new techniques quickly. The learning of a technique needed to advance one's work under the tutelage of experts with the proper equipment is a time-saving and money-saving approach to progress in cancer research. This program would also provide an opportunity to learn the latest techniques under experts for young and less well known investigators who do not have entree into established laboratories.